


关于平行世界设定下的短暂群像描绘

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [9]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: 全体ABO设定，不知道能写多少个故事，有脑洞就写。
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion, Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, 川西拓実/川尻莲, 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩, 金城碧海/木全翔也, 金城碧海／鹤房汐恩 - Relationship
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 27





	1. 在冬雨之夜撞见的夏日果实

**Author's Note:**

> 全体ABO设定，不知道能写多少个故事，有脑洞就写。

【First Story】

鹤房汐恩昏昏沉沉地醒来的时候，不知在被褥外露了多久的半截胳膊被冻得发疼，他眯着眼撑起身子看向窗外，后脑勺和太阳穴无比胀痛，下半身传来不可忽视的酸麻感，尤其是大腿的肌肉，无力得像是他在前夜跑了马拉松。

玻璃窗上蒙了一层水雾，靠近窗沿的下角还结了霜花，昨天的暴雨从傍晚下到深夜，今早降温了，天气依旧糟糕，天空灰蒙蒙的，从缝隙钻进来的冷空气都带着凛冽的冰雪味。

11:08。鹤房盯着手机屏幕上的数字发愣，努力回忆着昨晚发生的一切，只模糊地记着自己晕倒在了某条昏暗的小巷。

「！」他猛地想起一件事，赶紧将手伸到脖子后一摸，仍处于发情期发热发胀的腺体被贴上了阻断贴，一旁的矮柜上还放着水和两颗胶囊药丸。

这时候握在手里的手机突然响了，显示屏上是一串未保存的数字，他下意识地摁了通话键。

“汐恩？”电话那端的声音带着些杂音，背景声里有节奏感强烈的音乐和零零碎碎踩踏地板的声音，似乎也意识到这不是适合说话的环境，几秒钟后对方离开房间、走到了安静的室外，“你醒了吗？身体有没有不舒服？”

“嗯......还好。”开口后鹤房才惊讶于自己的嗓音如此沙哑，毕竟暖气开了一整晚啊。他觉得这个声音很熟悉，很温柔、又带着些奶音，但迟钝的大脑一时间想不起来，只得愣愣地回答对方的连串提问。

“擅自存了你的号码真不好意思，我是川尻莲。まめ应该很快就回来了，十点多的时候他打电话问我你大概什么时候会醒......他有给你留药吧？”

まめ，豆原。所以他现在是在豆原的房间里？鹤房抬起头四下打量了一番，单人公寓收拾得整整齐齐，床头的墙上贴着几张海报。

他刚想开口问自己为什么会在这里，电话那端就有人叫了莲的名字，对方捂着话筒应了几句，接着声音又变清晰：“我得上课啦，具体的让まめ给你解释吧，发情期要多注意休息。拜拜！”

听筒里只剩下嘟嘟的忙音，鹤房挂断通话，脑子里的疑惑更深了。他掀开被子，这才后知后觉地发现自己穿着一套干净的印着浅色格纹的睡衣，尺码稍小了一号，所以仅仅覆盖到脚踝以上的部分。

鹤房端起矮柜上的水杯，大半杯水很快就喝光了，凉水润湿了干涩的喉咙，意识也一点点变得清晰。他注意到屋内并没有自己昨天穿的衣服，只得起身披上叠放在床尾的外套，准备走去再去接点水的时候，玄关处传来钥匙插进锁孔的声音，接着门被打开了。

“嗯？你起床了。”对方一抬头对上他的视线，稍稍睁大眼睛，有些惊讶地说。

为什么都这么大惊小怪？鹤房在心里暗暗吐槽，嘴上还是回复道：“都快十一点半了啊。”

“哈哈，也是。”豆原将手里的东西放下，弯腰换鞋。鹤房注意到地板上除了印着连锁超市标志的口袋外，还有一个洗衣袋，里面装着自己昨天的衣物，看来之前是放到楼下洗衣机里去洗了。

“衣服已经烘干了，你不想穿我的可以换上。”豆原埋头在购物袋里翻找，而后递给他一把新牙刷和一张新毛巾，“去洗漱吧，午餐就吃微波速食可以吗？我也不太会做饭。”

“你在照顾我吗？”对方突然没头没脑地问了一句。

豆原有些困惑地抬头，蹲在地板上的姿势让他只能仰着去看鹤房的脸，少年撇着嘴角，露出凶巴巴的表情。

“因为我是Omega所以同情我吗？”他又逼近了些。

“不是......”豆原有些头疼，鹤房汐恩「外星人」的外号果然不是乱起的，这神奇跳转的脑回路让他招架不住。他拿着买好的两个速食便当站起身，认真地望向对方的眼睛：“你先去洗漱，之后我给你好好讲可以吗？”

结果也没有换回自己的衣服，豆原瞄了眼坐在沙发上的鹤房，对方正嚼着便当里的炸鸡，蛋黄酱沾了一点在唇角。

“不是说要给我解释吗？之前川尻也给我打了电话。”少年似乎感受到他的视线，抬眼望向坐在地毯上的豆原。

他赶紧咽下嘴里的食物，喝了口果汁后开始回忆昨晚的情形：“昨晚......”

天色从下午四点半开始就暗了下来。豆原透过舞蹈教室的玻璃窗看向阴沉的天空，随着密布的乌云，淅淅沥沥的雨点很快也滴落到窗户上，不一会儿雨势加强，哗啦啦的暴雨冲刷着街道。小孩子们都有些心不在焉，在豆原不注意的时候小声交换着没带雨伞的担忧。见状他笑着说：“不用担心哦，学校里准备了雨伞，住得远的同学可以让前台的铃木姐姐联系爸爸妈妈来接。”

直到这样安慰了之后，窸窸窣窣的交谈声才安静下来。豆原在心里舒了口气。

六点下课，送走最后一位小朋友后已经快接近六点四十，雨势小了些，同其他工作人员道别后豆原便往家的方向走。打工的舞蹈教室离学校还有自己的公寓都不远，但因为今天出门时忘了看天气预报，他也没带伞，备用的都被借光了，于是豆原便选择了平时少走的一条近道。

或许是因为下大雨、再加上小路本就偏僻的缘故，一路上都没几个人，亮着灯的店铺里几乎都没有客人。走到某个巷口的时候，空气里突然夹杂了一股很浓郁的水蜜桃味，即使是在下着大雨的初冬，这股味道也没有被雨水冲散，豆原下意识地嗅了嗅却感觉脸颊发烫，心中立刻浮现出一个不好的预感：这只能是某个Omega发情后散发的信息素味道。

正当他犹豫着要不要走进巷子去看看情况，两只皮靴踉踉跄跄踩着水洼出现在他视线里，豆原抬起头，惊讶地认出来人的脸：“川西前辈？”

对方也没想到会在这里碰见他，嗯了一声以示问候后才开口：“你认识这小子吧？他现在状态不对，快来给我搭把手。”

豆原这才注意到被川西拖着抗在身上的人，那人比川西高出一些，身上套着灰色的夹克外套，却被踹得脏兮兮的，牛仔裤上也都是泥水。他连忙过去帮忙接住，揽过那人的胳膊时又被那股蜜桃味呛得发热。

“我忘了你也是Alpha了。”川西的脸也有些红，由于没撑伞，樱色的头发被打湿得黏在额角，他有些头疼地说，“本来莲约我出来吃饭，哪知道在这里撞见他被几个不良围起来欺负，要不是被诱导发情了应该也不会这么惨吧。莲已经带着抑制剂过来了，只是现在不知道去哪里好。”

他和川西一左一右把人撑了起来，豆原无意识地侧过头，却在看到那张多次出现在自己睡梦中的脸时猛地呼吸一滞。

鹤房汐恩？原来他是Omega吗？

但此时已经没有多余的闲心去纠结对方的性别了，豆原连忙说自己的家就在附近，可以暂时把人带过去......

“所以这就是我为什么会出现在你家的原因？”鹤房眨眨眼，仍有些不相信地看着他。

“你对自己被诱导发情完全没印象吗？”豆原无奈地反问。

印象是有的......鹤房沉默了。只是他不相信自己会那么幸运地被川西救下、然后平安无事地在豆原家里住了一夜。

两人都没开口，气氛尴尬了起来。鹤房坐在沙发上没动弹，豆原低头吃剩下的便当。其实之后的事情他都没对鹤房讲，但对方没问他也不愿主动提起。

Omega发情并不是轻易就能解决的事情。豆原和川西把鹤房扛回公寓后，三个人的衣服都湿透了，小小的屋子里充斥着鹤房的信息素的味道，药物作用让他变得非常敏感，即使两位Alpha都贴着阻断贴，鹤房似乎也受到了影响，迷糊着发出了一声难耐的呻吟。

川西和豆原面面相觑，不知道该怎么处理眼前的场景，幸好这时候川尻莲及时赶到，才从他们手中接过鹤房，把人扛进了浴室。

豆原把屋门和窗户都大敞开，风灌进来后，那股甜蜜的味道消散了些。他和川西湿漉漉地站在屋外的走廊上用干毛巾擦头发，耳边只有毫无变小迹象的单调雨声。

“没想到鹤房是Omega啊......”川西突然感慨道。

“诶其实前辈不知道吗？”

“嗯，我也是刚才才知道的。毕竟单从外表看不出来，再加上有过那样的事件，估计谁都不会往这边想，今天那几个人应该也没料到会是这种情况。”

豆原没应声。鹤房平时在学校里就是一群男性Alpha和Beta的中心，平时都勾肩搭背地走，偶尔有几个Omega凑过去，也是红着脸想对他告白的，但是鹤房也从没答应过。「那件事情」指的是对方高二时候的一起斗殴事件，具体情况当时正在上初三的豆原不清楚，不过总归是被模糊了细节夸大言辞传来传去，那之后鹤房就成了“不好惹”的代名词。

可事实上鹤房是什么样子呢？豆原并不清楚。他比鹤房低了两个年级，也从未跨入过对方的交友圈，唯一的联系就是每周在川尻前辈的练习室里跳舞以及偶尔参加的表演。这么说起来，他又是如何对这个人产生好感的呢，豆原也不明白。

“一成くん，有合适的睡衣给汐恩穿吗？”正当他陷入毫无意义的纠结思考的时候，川尻从屋子里探出头来。

“我去找找！”他连忙回答，然后和川西一起走回屋内。

窗户被重新关上，空调和暖气一起工作，很快室内又暖和了起来。豆原找出一套自己的睡衣，但套在鹤房身上还是显得小了些。他换了身干爽的衣服，川西去浴室冲澡了，川尻给躺在床上的人注射了一管抑制剂后又给他贴上阻断贴。

水蜜桃的味道散去了很多，仅仅残留着的一点甜味也无关痛痒。豆原给坐在床边的川尻递上一杯苏打水，注视着鹤房安静的睡颜，没有多想地开口说：“前辈没有信息素的味道困扰的话会方便很多吧。”

川尻愣了一下，而后点点头：“的确，不用贴阻断贴，发情期也不会招来骚乱，不熟悉的人都以为我是Beta。”

“只是有时候也会好奇自己是什么味道......”

豆原听到川尻稍带着遗憾的语气才意识到自己说错了话，赶紧道歉又岔开了话题，但他没注意到对方语句里的细节，在「是什么味道」这句话之前没有任何的假设定语。

“那我们就走啦，今晚鹤房就拜托你照顾了。如果半夜有任何异常情况，最好还是送他去医院。”临走前两位前辈细心地向他叮嘱，尽管川尻担心过让一位发情期的Omega留宿在Alpha家里会不会有什么问题，但豆原表示自己最近不处于发情期，而且家里也有备用的Alpha抑制剂，这样对方才放心了些。

晚上他是缩在沙发里睡的，因为担心着鹤房的状况所以豆原一直处于浅度睡眠的状态，半夜里男生嘟嘟囔囔说梦话把他惊醒了。他起身去看，也许是空调和暖气都开着，厚被子捂得鹤房发热，有一半都被掀到了地上，豆原关了空调，把被子给他抱起来重新盖好，却在不经意间看到对方露出的一截细腰，白皙的皮肤上有着青紫的淤痕，他鬼使神差地凑近去看，却再次嗅到鹤房身上的水蜜桃味。他想起夏日成熟到接近腐烂的蜜桃、被磕碰过的表皮留下痕迹，区别在于水果的淤痕会随着时间愈加溃烂，而鹤房身上的伤却会慢慢长好。

豆原突然觉得唇舌发烫，他迅速给人捂紧被子，然后从抽屉里翻出一颗临时性的抑制药片，和着凉水吞了进去。

燥热终于消减。

吃完午餐鹤房帮忙着收拾好了桌上的一切，豆原欲言又止地看着他，最后还是忍不住问道：“不需要去医院看看吗？”

他又下意识地摸了摸贴在后颈的阻断贴，摇摇头说：“不去。我觉得没什么问题。”接着他拎过叠放在沙发上的烘干的衣服，毫不在意地当着豆原的面换上了。

“昨天的事，谢谢了。”鹤房站在玄关处，说这句话的时候眼神有些飘忽，“前辈那边我会单独去道谢的。”

“嗯。”豆原应了声，两人又没话可以说了。

“那我走了。”少年推开门。

“鹤房くん！”豆原突然鼓起勇气叫住他，“我还没有你的联系号码，能和我交换吗？”

“嗯。”鹤房点点头，“可以啊。”

END.


	2. 有关恋爱的疑问要如何才能得到解答（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *主金城碧海视角，楼盘×栓（成全？）/有楼房提及  
*上下两章，副标题在最后

1.

“金、金城学长！”

他刚换好室内鞋、把皮鞋放进储物柜的时候，听到了女孩子羞怯的轻声呼唤。

春日明媚的阳光透过玻璃斜射进来，他抬眼瞥见窗外纷飞的落樱，而后在心里叹了口气，关上柜门稍低下头去：“有什么事吗？”

留着齐肩长发的女孩刚到他下巴，脸蛋小小的，嘴上抹了浅色的唇蜜，她的睫毛忽闪忽闪，总不敢直视金城的眼睛。女孩攥紧了手里的提包，鼓足了十万分勇气小心翼翼地开口：“我很喜欢学长，如果可以的话，能考虑和我交往吗？”

他嗅到一丝甜腻的Omega信息素气味，尽管对方用头发遮挡住了后颈但他也能确定。告白时候为什么要动这样的小心思？金城不动声色地稍皱起眉。

“抱歉。”他扫了眼旁边储物柜上贴着的写着「鹤房汐恩」四个字的姓名牌，声音冷淡而疏远，“我有在意的人了。”

对方在听到答复后露出了无比失落的神情，金城转过身，离开前又低声嘱咐了一句：“把阻断贴贴上，被学生会发现就麻烦了。”

“诶——那可是入学时引起轰动的野泽佑香诶，我们年级不少人都喜欢她，你就这样拒绝了？”午餐时间，明明只能坐下四个人的餐桌却挤了六个人，金城被叽叽喳喳的伙伴们包围在中间，话题不知怎地从昨晚的球赛扯到了今早的告白。

“但我并不认识她。”

金城的语气一如既往的平淡，反倒是坐在他身边的中里一副痛心疾首的模样。

“天啊！这是第几个了？十个总有了吧。”少年放下筷子，开始一个个掰着指头计算。

“你没升进高中部的第一年里就有将近十个哦。”

大平微笑着提醒对方，中里闻言更是露出夸张的表情：“可恶，这才新学年开学第一周！要不是两个年级的柜子不在一起，今早的好戏我绝对不会错过！”

“所以又是用‘我有喜欢的人了’这样老套的借口拒绝的吗？”坐在桌对面的鹤房挑起眉毛。

金城望着他带着笑意的嘴角，平静地点点头后看了眼手表：“社团经理中午找我有事，先走了。”

“那回来时请顺带去趟图书室帮我借侦探小说！”岩崎冲男生离开的背影喊，又转过脸来不经意地提道，“说起来，空手道社团有好几个女生都是因为金城才加入的吧？”

“嘛，不过都高三了也没见他和谁交往，今年校内论坛上优质Alpha第一名应该还是他咯。”佐藤来良接着说了几句，选择性无视了大平从他盘子里夹走一块鱼糕的举动。

体育类社团的活动室在教学楼后面的操场旁，和经理讨论完一个月后全国高校间开展的空手道比赛后，午休时间还没结束。温暖的春天最容易让人犯困，操场上人不多，学生们更愿意去教学楼下的花园或者待在教室。

阳光暖烘烘地晒在身上，金城走出活动室，边往图书室走边想起早上的告白，还有先前午餐时鹤房的那句问话，脑子又变得乱糟糟起来。

「我有在意的人。」说出这句话时连自己多少都有些怀疑。「在意」并不等于「喜欢」。中里曾经意味深长地告诉过他。

AI、Robot，自己面无表情的模样总让人联想到没有感情的机器人，可与冷淡的外表不相符的是，他很招人喜欢。可金城一次恋爱经历都没有过。

他在这方面意外是保守理性的类型，认为如果不是双方都同时抱有等量的“喜欢”的话，那么就没必要交往。

但总会有一方喜欢另一方多一些的，感情可以培养，试着先交往的话，之后说不定就会慢慢喜欢上了。好朋友中里在听完他那一番说辞之后严肃地反驳道。

要是没办法喜欢上呢？

那分手就好啦。不过金城你认为的喜欢是什么呢？

他推了推金丝框眼镜，认真地回答说：就是非常在意吧，很关心对方之类的。

那可不一定。中里摇摇头。「在意」并不等于「喜欢」。

也有人说过类似的话。金城一怔，低头看着自己手中的桃子味棒冰，夏天炙热的温度将其融化，肉粉色的汁液滴落到指节，泛着甜蜜却清爽的果香，他想到鹤房汐恩、想到五月某夜的医院病房、想到掺杂着消毒水气味的临时标记和亲吻、以及一场会错意的心动。

2.

金城和鹤房在同一年级的不同班，两间教室挨着，他总能在下课后的走廊里看到和朋友们站在一起的黑发少年，然而真正认识还是在共同的好友中里空升上高中部后。

学校里临近发情期的Omega都被要求使用阻断贴，目的是避免散发的信息素引起Alpha骚动。中里、来良和龙之介是Beta，大平是一个总被人认错性别的Alpha，岩崎也是Alpha，虽然鹤房从未提起过自己的性别，但金城从未见过他使用阻断贴，因此便默认了对方不会是Omega。

然而一个月后的某个傍晚，金城结束完社团活动准备回家，在更衣室换下空手道服时才注意到放在柜子里的手机有一个来自鹤房的未接来电，他反拨回去却迟迟没人接听，直到留言箱的提示音快响起，电话才终于被接通，听筒那端传来鹤房微弱的喘息声：“啊，金城くん，刚才我不小心碰到了......”

“你怎么了？”他下意识地感觉对方不对劲，无论是说话的声音还是喘气的方式都带着异样。

“正好，”鹤房顿了顿，艰难地咽了口唾沫，“我现在动不了，需要你帮个忙，就在......”

他赶到对方说的地点前没想到会是那样的状况：鹤房歪坐在狭窄的巷子里，原本白净的脸上全是被揍出的伤，眼窝旁有整块淤青，鼻血抹得半张脸都是，衣服脏兮兮的蹭满灰和泥土。

“虽然我现在这个样子，但他们都被我打败了哦！”少年得意地冲他笑，扯到嘴角的伤口又疼得嘶嘶倒抽凉气。

他的心被对方这个笑容莫名牵动了一下，具体的鹤房不说他也没多问，只是赶紧将人背起来往附近医院跑。值班医生见惯了这样的场景，仔细检查后说除了皮外伤，鹤房的左腿还有轻微骨折。

“不过你是Omega吧？”医生捏着薄薄的诊断单皱起眉头，“抑制剂用得太多了啊，内分泌有些紊乱，阻断贴的效果足够在发情期使用，实在不行......”对方扫了眼站在鹤房身后的金城，“Alpha的临时标记也可以。”

直到医生离开病房他仍沉浸在那份惊愕中，倒是鹤房淡然地抬起头来冲他说：“好，现在你知道我是Omega了。请不要告诉别人。”

金城很快回过神、点头答应了对方，心里却像煮开的水般噗噜噗噜冒起泡来。他从小就被父母教育要善良礼貌、多帮助身边的人，尤其是天生生理上就比不过Alpha的Omega。在不知道鹤房的真实性别前，他根本没注意过这些差别，但在了解了对方是Omega之后，金城无法做到完全不去在意性别的差异，连带着对待少年的态度也有了改变。

鹤房因此皱着眉头说：“不要因为知道了我是Omega就特意关照我。”

金城没应他，依然按着自己的想法去照顾对方。鹤房的父母都在外地工作，唯一的哥哥也在东京读大学，鹤房一个人住在医院，金城几乎每晚都去陪他。

某天夜里他突然惊醒，病房里浓郁的水蜜桃味连五月夜晚的凉风都吹不散，金城自身的冰霜和金属味几乎被完全掩盖。鹤房躺在病床上嘟嘟囔囔说胡话，金城赶紧去检查对方的状况，却发现少年全身滚烫，是发情期突至的迹象。

他立刻伸手去摁一旁的呼叫铃，却被鹤房拽住衣角。

“帮我做临时标记吧。”他的脸颊红得不正常，眼睛却清亮干净，不像是失去了意识或判断力。

金城顿住了，他知道此时叫医护人员才是正确的选择，可内心却像被蛊惑般抗拒着这个决定。他盯着鹤房的眼睛问：“你确定自己不是在说胡话？”

鹤房勾起嘴角：“我确定。医生不也说尽量少用抑制剂吗？何况我相信你，你不会多做什么的。”

他莫名欣喜而激动，心脏怦怦直跳，却隐约又有些说不清的失落。

金城坐上床沿，床架承受了另一个人的重量，发出轻微的吱嘎声。他抚上鹤房的脸，少年发热的肌肤贴着他掌心。鹤房眼睫低垂，安静地等待着亲吻的模样很乖。金城越靠近就越能闻到那股蜜桃味，浓郁到近乎液态，他感觉自己像被浸泡在水蜜桃的汁液里，连冰霜和金属都被捂得柔软。

五月的深夜凉爽且静谧，鹤房在他吻上自己嘴唇的瞬间闭紧了眼，因为发情热得以缓解而轻哼出声。金城咬着他有些干燥的嘴唇，一向引以为傲的自制力突然掉了线，不受控制地伸出舌尖去舔舐对方的唇角，然而鹤房却在察觉到他的意图时向后躲开了。

“好了。”少年喘着气，浓郁的蜜桃味已经被金城释放出的霜雪和金属气息压了下去，“不用继续了。”

潜伏在Alpha本性中的占有欲已经被激起，金城将额头抵在鹤房颈间，努力压抑住自己想要把眼前的Omega推倒在床上的欲望，最终还是忍不住拽开鹤房松散的病号服衣领，在锁骨上克制着力度咬了一口。

“我去买点喝的。”他几乎是狼狈地站起身走到门边，语气依然平静，心底却有无数复杂的情绪翻涌交杂。

自动贩卖机的透明玻璃映出他通红的眼睛，金城愣愣地盯着自己的倒影想，或许从还没熟识的时候开始，他就对鹤房有好感了。对这个总被朋友们围绕在中心的少年，金城多少有些羡慕——他其实是很容易感到寂寞的人，因此更期待友情和亲密的关系。何况因为好看的容貌和有趣开朗的个性，鹤房也很女生们的关注，金城总能在不经意间听到些关于他的消息。而在踏入少年的交友圈、慢慢了解对方之后，他发现鹤房确实是一个很有吸引力的人，相处起来也很轻松，好感随之倍增。

今晚的接触让他突然间有了一种冲动。金城脑子一热，握着易拉罐装的咖啡和给鹤房带的热牛奶，快步走回了房间。

“谢了。”鹤房倚靠在床头，接住他递过去的饮品。

“汐恩。”他低声唤出对方的名字。少年仰起头，漂亮的眼睛在浅黄壁灯的映照下亮晶晶的。

“我喜欢你。”

“为什么？”鹤房立刻反问道，或许是觉得这样的反应不太礼貌，又放缓了语气询问说，“是从我住院开始才这么觉得的吗？”

金城老实地点点头。

男孩握住手中的牛奶瓶，“虽然擅自揣测你的心情有些过分，但我觉得碧海可能弄混了一些感情。你现在对我可能更多是一种关心和在意，或许是知道了我是Omega所以潜意识里产生了同情心，糟糕一点说算是Alpha的优越感。加上我们本来就是朋友，你对我的关注确实会多些。还有......”鹤房叹了口气，“Omega的信息素对Alpha也有误导作用，让你帮忙做临时标记是我的错。抱歉，是我自私了。”

他想要反驳对方，认真思考来却觉得鹤房说得有几分道理。那之后两人再也没提过这件事，依然保持着朋友间的正常相处，但金城对那人多少还是有些不一样的情愫，哪怕是在拒绝别人的告白时，脑子里也会冒出鹤房的影子。

3.

回忆进行到这里，金城站在摆放侦探小说的书架前，又莫名地失落起来。

“啪！”

书本砸到地板的响声在安静的图书室里格外刺耳，金城反射性地望向过道对侧的书架，穿着制服衬衫的男生蹲下去捡起了掉在地上的书，接着又起身费劲地踮起脚去够最顶端的那排，衣袖下滑露出一截白生生的手腕。他估摸了一下高度，干脆走去对方身边，伸手帮忙抽出了顶层的那本书。

他们贴得很近，金城几乎把人圈在了怀里。男生似乎被身后突然靠近的人吓到，下意识地转过脑袋稍仰起脸。

他猝不及防地对上少年的视线，对方戴着圆框眼镜，黑发衬得皮肤更加白皙，稍长的刘海盖住了眉毛，藏在镜片后的眼睛湿漉漉的，又黑又亮，像某种温顺的小动物。

金城退后一步，将那本封面印着素描石膏人像的美术书递过去，对方有些迟钝地低头看了看书，又抬起头看看金城的脸，而后接过去小声说了句谢谢。

他觉得这人眼熟，脑子却像卡机似的什么都想不起来，少年微张的嘴唇间露出的两颗小兔牙让他忍不住去瞄。

“谢谢。”对方又说了一遍，最后一个音节还没咬清就突然低头打了个喷嚏，蓬松的黑发颤了颤。

“感冒了吗？”金城好心地问道。

“不......”男生摇摇头，却又像故意捉弄他似的接连打了两个喷嚏。

真的没有吗？金城不由得皱起眉。

木全翔也快被对方身上潮湿的雨水气味逼得疯掉了，他想躲，可偏偏金城就堵在他面前，他只能边打喷嚏边不停道歉，紧张地把刚才金城递给他的美术书抱在胸前。

“去趟医务室比较好。”似乎觉得他的反应太过夸张，男生又善意地提醒道。

拜托了...木全在心里小小地挣扎着，埋下脑袋直往书架上靠，尽量拉开和金城的距离。拜托......

“请离我远一点！”

他飞快说出这句话，鼻间嗅到的雨水味飘远了些，却多添了几分沉重感。木全抬起头，看到对方眼里的困惑和不解，心乱得像一团揪紧的毛线。

“抱歉。”金城退到两米开外，面无表情的模样显得有些冰冷。他拿起放在一旁的小说，转身向自助借书机走去。

搞砸了......木全盯着对方的背影不安地想。

Beta几乎闻不到信息素气味，在Alpha和Omega的描述中缤纷多样的信息素味道，对Beta而言都是空白一片，即使是AO发情时释放的浓度过高的气息，Beta们也只能勉强嗅到一些。

木全是Beta，却因为天生对气味敏感，他能够闻到AO的信息素，但可笑的是他闻到的全是错误的味道，比如好朋友西凉太郎的西瓜味信息素，在他嗅来就是过于清爽的黄瓜。这还算好的，初中时他不愿意接触班上某位Alpha同学，就是因为对方总被他嗅出一股腌菜罐头味。

不过这对木全的生活没有造成多大影响，只是最初尚未知道这件事时，他因为说错别人的信息素并且坚持自己能闻到味道而遭到排挤，本就内向的他变得更不喜欢说话了。在凉太郎和家人的鼓励下，木全升上高中后才逐渐变得开朗，可高三开学前好友因为父母工作的原因搬家转学了，这一周来木全都很消沉。

他和鹤房同班，自然也认得隔壁的金城，去年文化祭的时候还帮忙给人做过头发，不过金城却没记住他。刚才被对方从身后圈住时，他闻到Alpha身上沉重悲伤的雨水味，凉意激得鼻腔发痒，便止不住地打喷嚏。被误会是感冒了也不好解释，说出原因来估计也不会被相信吧，只是金城离开时的冰冷表情，让木全感觉心口像被蛰了一下。

~~~~~上：沉默、纠结、理解失误统统没有帮助~~~~~

TBC.


	3. 有关恋爱的疑问要如何才能得到解答（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *主金城碧海视角，楼栓/本章有豆鹤提及  
*上下加一段话番外，副标题在最后

4.

一整节古典文学课金城都心不在焉，他盯着书页上的插图，脑海中浮现的却是图书室里的男生抬眼望他时无辜的上目线。

「请离我远一点！」

对方为什么会那么抗拒？金城无意识地抠弄着书皮，想到男孩为了躲他而死死贴着书架的样子，不由得怀疑自己被人讨厌了。

“碧海！”下课铃刚响没半分钟，鹤房就出现在教室后门冲金城招手。

“怎么了？”他走过去和人一同靠在走廊的窗台边，窗沿的瓷砖上粘了一片樱花花瓣，被鹤房捏起来吹到窗外。

“翔也拜托我来向你道歉，中午在图书室给你添了麻烦。”

翔也？金城突然想了起来，和鹤房一个班的木全翔也——是叫这个名字没错吧，上次文化祭的时候两人有过短暂接触，似乎坐在教室靠窗的位置，总和一个脸蛋圆圆的叽叽喳喳的男生走在一起。

“我不知道具体怎么回事，他只说因为自己的嗅觉缺陷，和你闹了些误会。”鹤房抓了抓头发，斟酌了一下又继续说，“你和翔也不熟吧？他是Beta，能够闻到AO的信息素，但是闻到的味道都不对。因为凉太郎转学的事他最近心情不太好，要是不小心说了什么语气过分的话，请你别在意。”

鹤房又凑近去嗅了嗅金城颈间淡淡的冰霜气味，嘟囔着说：“他不会把你闻成臭鲱鱼了吧.....嘛、总之就是这样，我回去了。”

他简短地回了句“拜拜”，不经意抬眼却瞥到木全正趴在窗边偷偷往这边看，被发现的瞬间咻地躲了进去。

唔。金城觉得自己像被什么挠了心脏，又软又痒。

“......信息素嗅觉异常，一种嗅觉现象，仅针对于信息素的“错嗅”。某种原因而引起的嗅觉偏差，常出现于Alpha与Omega之中，绝少部分嗅觉绝对阈限低于平均水平的Beta也会出现嗅觉紊乱的现象......”

晚上金城捧着平板坐在书桌前，盯着这段词条想到下午鹤房最后半开玩笑说的那句话，不由得好奇自己在木全嗅来到底是什么气味，难不成真是臭烘烘的咸鱼？

他心虚地低头闻了闻衣领间染上的信息素，无比清冷的冰霜混合着金属，是拒人千里、毫不讨喜的味道，被误会成别的气味也无所谓。不过既然木全特地拜托鹤房来向他道歉了，那就代表着对方确实没有讨厌他。

下次见面不要靠他那么近好了。金城在心里想。

可没料到的是，和木全的第二次相处来得这么快。

几天后的周日，金城结束训练后顺道去了姐姐工作的宠物医院，却在那里看到了坐在候诊长椅上、抱着宠物背包的木全，男生穿着朴素的黑色体恤和长裤。他打算过去打招呼，却想到之前的事情，有些犹豫地停在了离对方两米远的地方。

“金城くん，你好。”木全很快注意到了他。

“你好。”他顺着冲对方打了招呼，又问道，“木全くん养了小猫吗？”

“不是哦。”木全低下头打开了背包拉链，伸手进去小心翼翼地捧出里面的动物来，“是兔子。”

那只黑兔乖顺地窝在少年怀里，眼圈、耳后和颈脖周围掺杂着白毛，又小又软。

“金城くん要摸摸它吗？”木全抬起眼问他，脸上带着几分柔软的笑意。

金城看着他顺滑的黑发，还有像黑色玻璃珠般明亮的眼睛，不就和怀里的兔子一个样嘛。他想凑近些去，脑子里又提醒到先前的经历，刚准备挪动的脚步又顿住了。

“嗯？”木全有些不解地眨眨眼。

“味道。”金城简短地说，“不会刺激到你吗？”

男生这才想起什么似的，认真地抬起头嗅了嗅：“可是今天没有上次那种刺激的雨水味......抱歉我嗅觉不太好，可今天闻起来更像是松木一类的植物味道。”

是吗？他虽然有些疑惑，但也才放下心来，走过去坐到木全身旁。

“金城くん是来...？”

“我姐姐在这里工作，妈妈叫我今晚跟她一起回家。”

“啊......”

木全又低头撸了两把兔子毛茸茸的后背，正纠结接句什么话好的时候，诊室里的医生探出半边身子：“木全さん，请到2号诊室来...诶，碧海？”

他看着金城冲那位戴着口罩、个子很高的漂亮医生打招呼，然后少年将手自然地搭在他的肩膀：“翔也是我的朋友。”

对方跟着他走进房间，检查时一直安静地站在身后。

“需要喂药哦。”医生摸了摸宠物兔的身子，“能麻烦你用这条毛巾把它包起来吗？我去拿药品和注射器。”

夜晚躺在床上了，金城还在想下午在姐姐的诊室里，木全低着头认真地用那块绿色方巾包裹兔子的模样。

少年熟练地将毛球似的黑兔放在毛巾中央，小臂夹住不安分的小动物，将前面的毛巾折叠起来包住兔子的两只前脚，然后用后面的部分裹住整个身体，再将左右两边的毛巾折起来整理好，最后安抚性地拍了拍兔子的小脑袋。

对方的动作很轻很温柔，然而他的注意力都在男生灵巧的白皙的手指上。

金城突然想起木全的指尖抚过自己发丝的轻柔触感，在去年他们短暂的第一次接触的时候，文化祭表演的后台人手不够，金城忙着给班上的男生做发型，最后却来不及给自己弄，顶着一头未set的短发就准备上台了，隔壁班的男生拿着卷发棒走过来拉住他：“至少还是卷一下发尾吧，会更好看的。”然后他就乖乖坐到椅子上任由对方收拾了。

说起来，自己之后为什么没注意到木全呢？金城闭上眼，却在回忆到某处时猛地翻身抓过一旁的手机。

没记错的话岩崎在推特上有转发过鹤房他们班去年表演的视频，金城一边翻找一边吐槽岩崎每天在推上发太多废话，最后刷了快几百条才好不容易找到那个文化祭的舞蹈。

他盯着屏幕里穿着白衬衫的男生，解开了一颗纽扣后的衣领露出整片奶白的肌肤，细细的银链衬着他的颈脖，吊坠和腰带上的链条随着舞蹈的动作晃啊晃，还有不经意间挑起嘴角露出的笑容，和过于好看的锁骨。

金城的心怦怦直跳，难怪他没认出来，舞台上的木全和平日里的少年反差也太大了。可他意外地不讨厌，好奇心作祟下，金城顺着发布视频的原账号向后翻，竟然意外地找到了西凉太郎的账号......

5.

“你昨晚几点睡的？”

第二天中午在食堂的餐桌上，中里将手在他面前挥了挥之后，疑惑地问道。

“大概三点。”金城咽下一口玉子烧，心想自己的黑眼圈未免也太明显了。

“搞什么去了？要是偷偷背着我给你的游戏账号升级可不行啊。”

“不，我只是在翻SNS。”他只是在西凉太郎的ins和推特关注人列表里找到了木全的账号（对方的头像是抱着宠物兔的照片），然而少年发布的内容很少，只有几张零零星星的自拍，反而凉太郎的相册里能找到更多合照，他把那些照片每张每张放大了细细地看，连木全左眼睑上的小痣都认清。

尽管白天上课时不停地犯困打哈欠，到了晚上金城却怎么也睡不着，翻来覆去快半小时后他干脆又摁亮了手机，点开了木全推特账号里的历史点赞记录。

只要耐心挖掘，没有什么翻不到。连续几天下来，金城几乎翻遍了SNS上能够找到的所有关于木全的东西，他没思考过自己为什么要怎么做，硬要说的话就是好奇，好奇那个除了校服外总穿着纯色单品、平日里普通得容易让人遗忘、跳舞时却无比吸引视线的男孩私下里到底是什么模样。

而木全在他心里的形象，通过这几日收集的照片和视频，也慢慢变得鲜活起来。不过还是好神秘。

金城躺在床上翻了个身，手机里正播放着他反复观看了不下二十遍的一个短视频——木全穿着黑色的高领卫衣，在光线昏暗的KTV里随着节奏边跳边唱。

那首歌他知道，是T.M.Revolution的《Hot Limit》，MV里西川贵教那件无比暴露的紧身衣可谓经典。木全也有这么活泼的时候吗？金城不自觉地跟着音乐边哼边想。

“夏が 胸を刺激する

生足 魅惑のマーメイド

出すとこ出して たわわになったら

宝物の恋は やれ 爽快っ”

「裸足魅惑的人鱼」，这都什么歌词？金城在心里吐槽。

不过看到再下一句「ゴマカシきかない 薄着の曲線は 確信犯のしなやかなSTYLE」，他却莫名其妙想起了木全在highlight舞台上被轻薄白衬衫遮掩的身体，倒确实有诱人犯罪的嫌疑。

我在想什么！他拽过被子盖住自己的脑袋，然后嗅到被褥间蹭上的自己的信息素味，木全说在图书馆时是雨水味的，上次在医院又是松木味。不会是在安慰我吧......金城有些沮丧地想。

“我说......你这段时间熬夜也太多了吧，SNS有什么好吸引人的？难不成你有交往对象了？！”

“诶诶！真的吗？是谁是谁！”

中里的话一出，龙之介、岩崎和大平就跟着起哄，金城看着碟子里的炸猪排，偷偷地瞥了眼坐在自己斜对面、紧挨着鹤房的木全翔也，对方正低头认真地吃着牛肉盖饭。

听鹤房说因为木全今天忘了带便当，所以他就拉着人和这群朋友们一起来吃午饭了。坐在这几个叽叽喳喳的人中间，男孩显得有些过于安静，金城想，要是自己坦然承认这几晚熬夜都是因为木全，他会是什么反应？

“在看几个游戏类的Youtuber而已。”他压住心里噗噗乱跳的小念头，随口敷衍了过去。

还好话题很快转到别的地方，吃完午饭后大家回到教学楼、各自走进自己班的教室，金城走在鹤房和木全前面，因此没发现某人在他跨进门框时直直注视的视线。

夜晚他躺在床上，再次不自觉地点开木全的舞蹈视频时，line窗口却蹦了出来——是来自木全的好友申请，金城惊得差点从床上跳起来。

“我是木全翔也。金城くん休息了吗？”

“还没有。”

他打出这几个字，然后就握着手机安静等待着对方继续话题，可已读显示快十分钟了木全也没有反应。金城犹豫了会，决定由自己迈出下一步。

“睡不着吗？”

“嗯。”这次回复倒是很快，“请随便和我聊点什么吧，如果打扰到你的话...不好意思！”

“没事，我最近都很晚睡。说起来木全くん喜欢跳舞吗？”

“很喜欢。之前和凉太郎在同一个舞蹈教室学习，他转学后我去了川尻莲前辈的舞室。PS.叫我‘翔也’就行。”

「しょうや」。他轻轻念了一遍，然后又念了一遍，嘴角带着自己都没察觉到的笑意飞速打下一串回复：“那你也叫我‘sky’好了......”

他们竟然就那么莫名其妙地聊了起来，第二天到学校时两人都顶着黑眼圈。

那之后木全常和他们聚在食堂吃午饭，尽管每晚在line上聊得火热，但在餐桌上两人却很少对话，偶尔视线交错的瞬间，木全会冲金城露出一个浅笑。这些微妙而暧昧的接触是仅存于他们之间的小秘密。

6.

“你和翔也的关系变好了啊。”五月中旬的一天，鹤房趴在窗沿上不经意地提到。

彼时天气已经变暖许多，樱树的树叶茂盛浓密、投下大片阴影，前一夜木全才向他抱怨说都快入夏了家里的兔子还在掉毛。

“为什么这么说？”

“能看出来，你不会以为没人发现你俩在餐桌上偷偷摸摸的挤眉弄眼吧？何况还是翔也来找我要的你的line账号。”

“他好像很喜欢你。”鹤房补充了一句。

喜欢？他一愣，心里那杯盛满的苏打水又开始噗噜噗噜冒气泡了，可阴暗处却飘来一个酸溜溜的尖锐嗓音：什么喜欢呀，只是单纯的在意的话，可称不上喜欢。金城眸子一暗，装着苏打水的玻璃杯被打翻了，浸得心头又湿又沉重，沙沙沙全是气泡破裂的声音。

月底空手道比赛就要开始，为了更好的训练和参赛状态，金城需要调整作息。他在line上向对方解释，对方回复道：“最近舞室也在练习之后一场重要表演的舞蹈，我很喜欢那首歌，也希望自己能表现好。一起加油吧！”因此两人的聊天时间减少了许多，甚至有时只有简短的一句晚安。

但似乎已经养成了习惯，放下手机后金城总惦记着可能会接收到木全的消息，即使强迫自己进入睡眠，少年的身影也频繁出现在他梦中。某次晕晕乎乎半睡半醒之间，他模糊看见被自己圈在怀里的木全，对方睁着湿漉漉的黑色眼珠，身体散发着好闻而甜蜜的香味，像小时候吃的海盐牛奶糖，少年从他的臂弯间抽出手，笑着捧住他的脸，而后唇瓣就贴了上来......

醒来的时候金城有些恍惚，睡梦中那一刻想要拥住对方的欲望甚至比之前同鹤房接吻时还来得强烈，然而这份感情、还有每天对和木全坐在一张桌子上吃午餐的期待、以及目光交接时对少年的笑容的渴望，到底算作什么呢？金城难得地苦恼起来。

“是喜欢哦。”

他盯着屏幕上的几个字，沉默片刻后缓慢输入了“为什么”几个字。

“会因为那个人而苦恼吧？有期待，想起能与那个人聊天，就算是一些无聊的话题也会觉得快乐，同样是在意但是会倾向于站在对方的角度去揣测那人的想法，总是惦记着、像思春期的女孩子一样惴惴不安，这不就是恋爱吗？”

是吗？金城有些怀疑地默念这段语气笃定的反问，心里却在搜索自己与之对应的表现。

“所以可以鼓励你弟弟去告白试试看，当然多观察一段时间再确定心情也ok。”

是的，为了不暴露，金城故意说是弟弟找自己倾诉了烦恼，因为无法解答才求助了中里。要是对方知道了真相，肯定会揪着他让他说出那人的名字。

“谢了。”他敲下简短的回复，退出和中里的聊天窗口，切换到和木全的聊天框。

从下往上翻，上千个气泡框的顶端，显示日期是一个多月前。

原来已经聊了这么久吗？他一句句地翻看自己和木全的对话，光是想象用对方的语气说出这些，金城就觉得心口软得一塌糊涂。

我或许确实是个怕寂寞的话痨。他想。

7.

“你知道翔也在哪儿吗？”

“什么意思？”

站在回家的电车上，金城突然收到了来自鹤房的line消息。为了准备空手道比赛，他在道馆训练到黄昏，夏日夕阳的余晖透过窗户洒进来，给车内镀上一层又冷又凉的金黄。

“他走的时候忘了拿放在这边舞室的背包，手机也关机了，我找不到他。”

“你跟翔也难道不在一起练习吗？”他明明记得木全和鹤房都在川尻的舞室。

“之前是在一起，但今天下午开始就没有了。”对方没头没脑地回了一句。

“Domino只要求七人上场，下午投票，翔也被换到クンチキタ去了。”

金城皱起眉，手机又接连弹出几条消息。

“那边舞室先结束练习，但翔也没回来拿包，我不知道他去哪了。”

“翔也联系过你吗？他心情不太好，交通卡和钱包应该都不在身上。”

Domino。木全跟他聊起过很多次，说是自己非常喜欢的曲子。「能表演的话就太好了」，他还记得对方发来这句话时连贴了好几个愉快的表情贴纸。可是现在被换到另一首歌去了，尽管那也是优秀的曲子，但没能留在自己最想待的地方，多少都会难过吧。

他翻出木全的电话号码打过去，听筒那端却只有机械的关机提示声，金城不由得焦躁起来。

“我去找翔也，你帮他把包收好，一会儿联系。”

他快速回复了鹤房，在电车到最近一站停稳时挤下车厢，而后拦住一辆出租，向司机报了木全曾经跟他提起过的某个公园的地址。

「...搬来之后就一直会和凉太郎去那里玩。啊其实直到凉太郎走之前我们都会去那里玩沙子，也会荡秋千。虽然会被说幼稚，但是就是想玩。难过的时候也会去......」

他会在那里吧？金城不安地望着倒计时的红灯，和平日里相同秒数倒数的时间像是变得无比漫长。他一定会在那里的。

太阳落得很快，最后一丝光芒沉进地平线的时候，天空彻底变成了深蓝色。

木全坐在秋千上，这时候孩子们都回家吃晚饭了，附近的居民楼亮着灯，小公园里空空荡荡。

走出舞室的时候手机就快没电了，现在只是一块冰凉的无用的金属，隔着裤兜贴着大腿。背包放在练习室里，他记得到晚上九点舞室还会有课程，所以晚一点去取也没关系。

我这样是不是太任性了？木全盯着自己的鞋尖，沮丧地想。可是确实提不起心思来，认真准备了那么久的曲子，最后因为人数限制要把自己换出去，就算能理解却也不甘心。

就这么垂着头发愣的时候，视线中的地面突然出现了一个斜长的影子，那人身上带着植物的气味，接着一袋葡萄果汁软糖就被递了过来。

木全抬起头，逆着昏暗的白色光线看到站在他面前的金城。少年像是跑着赶过来的，呼吸还有些不稳，额发被吹得翘起来，外套也松松垮垮，和以往一丝不苟的模样有些差别，尽管那张扑克脸上还是没什么表情。

“我听鹤房说了。”对方低沉的嗓音像丝绒般抚过他耳边，“对不起......”

温暖的手覆在他头顶，木全嗅到金城手腕间散发的信息素味，那是在下着雪的深冬、林间小屋的壁炉里安静燃烧的松木。他问过鹤房金城是什么味道，据说是又苦又冷的霜雪和金属，他想象不到。除去图书室那次，从面露失落的少年身上闻到潮湿的雨水气息之后，对方在他嗅来都是这个令人安心的气味，总让木全忍不住想要靠近。

但是此刻，他只敢向后缩了缩，小声地说到：“又不是你的问题，你为什么要道歉？”

“抱歉在翔也想要荡秋千玩沙子的时候没能第一时间过来陪你，这样解释可以吗？”

说什么呀。木全无措地想。

“不要逗我了......”

他努力忍着，却止不住地鼻子发酸。

“我说过不会再哭了......”

金城看着眼前的男生，对方穿着纯色的短袖体恤，双手紧紧握着秋千的绳索，低着头、肩膀微微发颤。掌心贴着的发丝无比柔软，让他想起某种小动物，软软的、乖巧的、安静的，黑色的毛茸茸的小兔。

“翔也，”他轻声地唤对方的名字，“能让我陪着你吗？就像凉太郎和你那样。”

“不，不对。”金城顿了顿，“我想陪着你，是因为我喜欢你，我想和你交往，这样可以吗？”

愣神的几秒里，金城的手从头顶抚摸到他的耳垂，滑过侧脸、抬起他的下巴，而后俯下身。

夏天夹带着虫鸣的夜晚，无人的公园的秋千旁，他们接了一个浅浅的吻。

唇瓣相贴的瞬间，他嗅到Alpha散发的松木气味，温柔得像把他彻底包裹。木全硬憋着泛红的眼眶，没让眼泪流出来。

“还是会让你想打喷嚏吗？”霜雪和金属的味道溢了出来，金城稍稍拉开些距离，有些担心地问道。

“不。”他伸出手去抱住男生的肩膀，把脸埋进对方颈间，“很温暖。我可能永远都不知道你的信息素究竟是什么气味，但你在我闻来就是最温暖的燃烧的松木。”

“所以，请待在我身边吧。”

~~~~~下：不如来一场宝贵的恋爱吧▪完~~~~~

【番外】

“打扮就交给你们这对情侣了！”鹤房拽过金城和木全，一脸严肃地发言，“高中最后一次文化祭，虽然是女装选美，但就算豁出去我也要拿第一！”

“クール系，稍微有些S的感觉可能更好。”金城撑着下巴认真打量。

“随便啦，反正都是翔也化妆。”鹤房眯着眼嘟囔。

“话说回来，那个一年级的从最开始就一直在那边看你。”金城转过去看木全给人画眼影，放低了声音说道。

“啊，是豆原一成。”鹤房懒懒地抬起眼皮瞥了眼，“之前有事在他家住过一晚，那之后就一直偷偷跟着我。”

“他在舞室好像也经常看你。”木全停下动作，“他是想找你打架吗？”

“他敢？”鹤房挑起眉，而后又放缓语气说，“甩不掉的小屁孩罢了。”

你不也是吗？金城和木全对视一眼，默默在心里吐槽到。

“豆原知道我是Omega。”

套丝袜的时候，金城自觉去了另一边挑衣服，角落里就只剩下鹤房和木全。

“所以他是想追你吗？”木全迟钝地眨眨眼，但右手却敏捷地抓回了鹤房试图向后躲的脚尖。

“不知道。”少年翻了个白眼，“我还没问你俩到底什么时候开始谈恋爱的呢？”

“虽然是暑假快结束才告诉你的，但是六月底就在一起了。”木全老老实实回答。

“诶——”他夸张地拖长声音，而后八卦地凑上前去，“告诉我，你们做没做？”

木全顿住了，耳根以肉眼可见的速度变得绯红。

三秒之后，教室临时改制的化妆间里的每个人都听见了鹤房的大叫：“我靠！！！！！什么叫不止一次？？？？？？！！！！！！！”

END.


	4. 摇摇欲坠、如气泡般...（楼栓番外）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Second Story《有关恋爱的疑问要如何才能得到解答》番外，是车

“翔也。”

在打工的餐厅更换工作服时，站在他身后的前辈轻轻拍了他的肩膀。

“嗯？”木全侧过脸去。

“这里，”前辈指了指自己后颈的位置，“稍微遮一下比较好。”

他伸出手去，指尖触碰到时传来轻微的刺痛感。木全想起昨晚那人伏在自己身上的亲吻和喘息，最后被Alpha下意识咬住后颈，却没有可以接受信息素的腺体，衰退的生殖腔也挤不进对方的性器。

尽管金城对他的性别没有任何负面的发言，木全却因为对方过分的体贴而在意起了自己的Beta身份。

「如果是Omega就好了......」将前辈递来的方巾系上颈间时，他有些黯然地想。

「Omega......一点都不好！」

木全靠坐在金城的卧室床边，艰难地喘着气。

盛夏的蝉鸣被玻璃窗隔离在外，冷气降到二十度以下的房间里，黏腻的汗水却依然沾满手心。从未遭遇、本来也不应经历的发情期将十八岁的少年逼至当下无可奈何的境地，他没想到两小时前喝下的那管特效药剂会有这样强烈的效果，先前的不安化作现实，木全更加手足无措。

他几经辗转才从匿名论坛上联系到卖家，漆黑的聊天页面加上白色的字体，更显得神秘且诡异。不到小指大小的一支药剂几乎花光了少年整个月兼职赚的零用钱，偷偷摸摸从车站前的储物箱里摸出来的时候木全心跳个不停，这种处于灰色地带的药物要是被人发现，只有解释不清的麻烦，可笑的是它的代称却是“修女（シスター）”。

Omega尚且可以用信息素勾引诱导Alpha发情，Beta却连这一点也做不到。相应而来是地下违令开发的特殊产品，能够在短时间内强行刺激Beta的腺体使其分泌信息素，从而快速达到和Omega发情期相近的状态。

尽管这是一次性的东西，却依然被炒到不低的价格。购买者多半都打着不可明说的主意，但仍然不乏有人渴望能借此得到他人的青睐，即使知道虚假的梦境会像气泡般破裂，却也愿意护着遍地狼藉，毕竟人最擅长自欺欺人的把戏。

在药剂的作用下，Beta的后穴竟也和Omega的一样分泌出了许多润滑用的液体。最开始只是渗出一些，木全在卫生间试图用纸巾将它们擦干净，可随着体温越加升高，燥热与饥渴感不可控制地满溢、空虚的后穴渗出更多的液体。

那些透明而带着淡淡腥味的东西浸湿了内裤，连运动短裤都被弄上了深色的印迹，他干脆脱光了裸着下身，任由那些爱液糊在自己的臀部和腿间。

随着身体内部传来的渴望而来的，还有颈脖和手腕间散发的一股甜腻气味，木全想到兑了蜂蜜的甜牛奶，他用了好一会儿才接受这或许是自己的信息素味道，现在房间都被这股味道充斥满了。

另外还有一个问题在于，他心里莫名升腾起了一种不安感，这种奇怪的情绪在他嗅到金城留在床单上的信息素气味时得到了些许缓解。

Alpha的信息素确实对发情期的Omega有安抚作用，服用药剂之后连习惯都变得和Omega一样了吗？

木全想起放在浴室外的衣篓，那里有金城昨天换下的还没来得及洗的体恤。少年离开卧室把那些衣物翻出来，重新返回床边缩着，把沾染了最多信息素气味的衣领放在鼻边嗅，燃烧的松木温暖又沉稳，他放松了一小会儿，汹涌的情欲再次压了上来。

不够，还不够......木全热得不正常，他昏昏沉沉、拽下薄被披在身上，又打开衣帽间的门，求救般拽出金城叠得整整齐齐的衣物，把自己彻底埋进了里面。

后穴难耐地张合着，像是希望有什么东西能去堵住那个流水的洞口。尚未触碰就勃起得厉害的阴茎戳在薄被上，留下一小块濡湿的印迹。

“呜.....”木全蜷缩起来，双腿夹紧了从柜子里翻出的金城的外套不自觉地磨蹭，仿佛这样就能缓解那股无处宣发的情欲。四周散落的衣物被堆成一个圈，他躲在里面，可怜兮兮像没人疼的独自筑窝的白兔。

金城到家时并未感觉到任何异常，他前一晚和木全约好了今天待在一起，家人上周出国旅行去了，中午两人在家吃了木全妈妈做的便当，下午金城因为有事出了门，直到现在才回来。

八月正是夏日最热的时候，木全更喜欢窝在开着冷气的房间玩游戏，金城径直向二楼走去，刚到楼梯的拐角就嗅到一股腻到发慌的牛奶味。

他心底一沉，隐约有些不好的预感，但木全是Beta，照理来说不会散发出类似于Omega发情时的强烈信息素味。金城疑惑又谨慎地靠近自己的卧室，小心地拧开了门把。

推开门的瞬间，他几乎要被房间里浓郁到过分的甜味呛到咳嗽，Alpha下意识地散发出自身的清冽气息，却立刻被对方的味道掩盖，像霜雪被洒进牛奶锅，瞬间被融化吞噬。

床单尚且整齐，但是薄被不见了，衣帽间敞着门，金城听到从那里传来的难耐的喘息和呻吟。

“翔也？”

他试着唤了声木全的名字，冷静地放轻步子走到衣帽间旁。

眼前的一切却让他愣住了。

木全蜷缩在他的衣服堆起来的一个圆圈里，脸颊和耳垂烧得绯红，白皙的皮肤泛着粉色，刘海和后颈的发丝都被汗濡湿了。他仅穿着一件白色的体恤，下半身赤裸着、双腿交叠在一起。身下垫着的外套被后穴溢出的淫水弄得湿透，未得到释放的性器涨得紫红，没有挑逗就已变硬的乳头顶着薄薄的布料立起来。

Beta浑身散发着甜腻的奶味，金城抱着木全就像抱着一颗从小馋到大的奶糖，而Alpha的本性在这般放浪直接的勾引中很快展露了出来——他硬了。

而对方也像是察觉到他的反应一般，毫不顾忌地将手伸到下面拉开了他的拉链，释放出硬挺粗长的阴茎。

“怎么回......”最后一个音节还没说出口，木全的嘴唇就莽撞地吻了上来。

少年的唇瓣滚烫且干，或许是因为刚才流失了太多水分。金城好意地护着他的脑袋，却没想到对方得寸进尺地翻身跨坐到了自己身上。

“我现在像Omega吗？”木全主动结束了亲吻，捧起金城的脸颊直直盯着他的眼睛，“或许这次......”

他边说边抬起腰，右手伸到下面，手指拨开柔软的、湿哒哒流着水的穴口，把粉嫩的内里暴露在恋人眼前：“你可以插到生殖腔里面去。”

他沉默着操他，因为闷在胸口的怒气而格外用力。

“你不高兴。”木全被干得快流眼泪，他圈着金城的颈脖，在难得可以喘气的空档抬起湿漉漉的眼睛笃定地说。

金城没回答他，腾出一只手去解开了衬衫纽扣，释放出自己的信息素，那些冰冷的霜雪和金属的气味在木全嗅来是燃烧的松木，和空气里躁动的情欲混杂，木全觉得自己像是一杯将被煮沸的牛奶。

他的后穴被分泌的液体弄的无比湿滑，内里的温度高于体温，柔软的肉壁饥渴地吮吸着Alpha粗大的性器。

骑乘位让对方能插入得更深，药物刺激下，那个萎缩的生殖腔也颤巍巍地张开了一点入口，金城的顶端戳到那里时又爽又疼，木全忍着痛，主动将双腿张到最开、努力向下吞。

被那圈更软更热的嫩肉吸住时，金城忍不住发出一声叹息，那处简直像张热情的小嘴，即使只能浅浅地含住发胀的龟头，但也在尽力取悦。

而木全在对方的肉棒挤进腔口的时刻就颤抖着高潮了，他痉挛着射出浑白的精液，被金城拥着抚摸后背，直到几分钟后勉强缓过神，Alpha才重新开始了律动。

并不是大幅度地抽插，而是快速地顶弄。金城的手指握住木全射过一次后又迅速勃起的阴茎，毫不留情地揉搓起敏感的顶端。

男孩被他弄得快哭了，咬着唇低下脑袋不知在想什么，环住恋人后背的手交叉着掐着自己的小臂。不一会儿就绞紧了后穴、铃口可怜巴巴地吐了些稀薄的精液出来，金城暂时停下动作，等他榨不出什么东西之后才浅浅抽插了几下，然后退出他体内。

木全被抱起来放到床上，夏日五点多太阳还未西落，明亮的光线从白色薄纱窗帘间透进来，明晃晃地映着房间里的两人。

金城搂着他的双腿，冷着脸粗暴地将他拉起来插入，木全的屁股几乎是悬空的，只能靠双臂撑着床才能抬起腰。

胀大的阴茎不停撞进他水光潋滟的洞口，每次堪堪擦过那个半张开的腔口就不再深入。

他几乎是有些着急了，想到之后或许无法再搞到这种药剂，只能带着哭腔问对方为什么不插得更深点。

“想让你流血吗？”金城压着火气、本就低沉的嗓音听起来更有压迫感，“即使利用シスター这类药物获得暂时的发情期，Beta退化的生殖腔也塞不下Alpha的尺寸，这你应该知道吧？”

听到那个代称时木全猛地一惊，对方好像也快到顶峰，只沉默在他体内进出，最后拔出来射在了他的腿间。

“翔也。”金城把额头抵在他裸露的锁骨，几不可查地叹了口气，“你是傻瓜吗？”

“我喜欢你，是因为你是你，Beta也好，Omega也好，就算是Alpha我都无所谓。”

“如果你介意之前咬到了你的后颈，我向你道歉，当时我只是下意识地做了那个动作，并没有想太多......可请你不要再做任何会伤害自己的事情了。”

木全盯着纯白一片的天花板，药效褪去后，房间里的牛奶味也很快散去，鼻间嗅到的都是金城身上温暖沉稳的松木香。他试着抬起胳膊拥抱住对方，摇摇欲坠、如气泡般的虚假梦境终会破碎，此时触碰到的才是真实。

他用力搂紧金城的后背，然后迎上了对方给予的一个亲吻。

END.


End file.
